Beauty and the Beast werewolf style
by Dijit
Summary: Dizzy is the most beautiful and powerful being in the history of the world and an honorable member of the maurauders what happens when she and remus bestfriends fall and he learn things about her that he never knew before!


Disclaimer - i do not own any thing belonging to JK Rowling  
  
A/N- this is a fic I did ages ago I will not however carry on this story if I don't get positive feed back, come to think of it any feed back {I want feed back!!}  
  
Chapter1  
  
Remus felt the gently stroking hand of the sun brush across his face. He spread his arms out to feel the bouncy, soft grass beneath his hand, when he heard the distinctive sound of his mother. "Remus, hurry up we have to go now". Though he was happy to hear these words He couldn't help wanting to stay where he was. "Hurry up, I won't tell you again!" "Ok "He responded. He took one last deep breath of the warm clean air and swung forwards. Opening his light, misty blue eyes and realizing what he was about to do, a smile grew like a seed on his face and with a last sigh of happiness turned and ran towards his mother, who by now was not impressed.  
Remus Lupin was a 15-year-old boy who was content with his quiet, stress less life with his mother and father in their cosy little farmhouse in the country. Remus had longish, dangly brown hair reaching an inch below his ears. He also had hazy blue eyes perched on top of a pointy nose. Remus was reasonably tall and well built. He along with his mother and father were heading for London, for a weekend shopping trip, which was more then just browsing through the high street. It was late when they finally reached London and Remus had his head pressed against the murky window of the car, watching the dark surroundings disappearing. For his mind was somewhere else. It was the first time he had thought about this for a long time, though he missed it terribly he had had so much fun over the summer it did not occur to him.  
  
The rest of the night was blur after that. He woke the next morning in a different bed to yesterday. He rubbed his eyes and examined the room. The walls were decorated with pink flowery wallpaper, which looked respectable {though it wasn't Remus's preferred colour}. The carpet was also a pallid cherry and the cupboards a lightwood. But for some reason beyond Remus he found interest in the window. It was simple enough, white curtains, no panelling. But something struck Remus about the scene he saw when he peered out of the glass. A tall-cloaked man was standing on the pavement opposite his room staring up at him. The man was clearly a man for his face was glowing at him through deep black eyes. Remus stuttered back, feeling a surge of energy push him away like a pair of hands. But when he glanced through the window a second time there was nothing there but the grey pavement covered in green grass where the park keeper had mode the lawn in the park opposite. Remus dismissed this strange sighting as a slip of the mind, besides he had more exciting things planned for today. He got changed and had some toast and as he went to leave the apartment. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Remus span round with a curious look on his face "the money." his father suggested. "Oh yearh, it should only come to about 15 galleons," Remus said in a relived voice. "Only! It only come to 10 last year," his farther argued. "But I have to get and new hat and a pair of gloves this year remember?" Remus said. "Your going to drain us you know" his farther said counting the coins out of his pocket and handing them over to Remus. "Thanks! I'll meet you here then later at around....8" said Remus "8 haw long you intending to shop for? "His mother asked in a quite bemused tone. "Well. I have to meet some people," Remus said nervously whilst looking down at his tanned booted feet he was dragging along the floor They all agreed on meeting back at the apartment at 8 o'clock. You're probably wondering why he had such strange money. Well Remus Lupin was not your average boy. He was a wizard. His whole family was come to think of it. And he was shopping for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He had been going to this school since he was eleven and loved it. You see, Remus previously was a bit of a loner for certain reason I will explain when the time is right, but any way when he arrived at Hogwarts thinking no one would befriend him he was astonished to make friends with 3 other boys; Jams Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. He also was pretty close to James girlfriend Lily Evans and her best friend Drucilla Belle. These were the people he was planning to meet.  
Remus took around 10 minutes to walk at a steady pace from his apartment to the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was a pub on one of the hidden alleyways of the town centre. It looked old and worn from the outside so no muggles usually entered; as a matter of fact it was pretty invisible to muggles. But the rouge exterior of this inn did not discourage Remus from entering. He strode over to the entrance and pushed the heavy oak door of the inn open and entered. Inside was just as worn as the outside and so were the people in it. Through the corner of Remus's eyes he could see an old man and middle-aged woman giggling between themselves and many men with tangled beard spilling their drinks all over the floor. Remus ignored this and headed straight to the back door. He entered a small yard with three bare brick walls and a barrel in the corner. Remus walked toward the wall in front of him and took out his wand {all wizarding people had wands}, he then tapped the greyish brick in a certain order. He stepped back and something amazing happened. The bricks that formed the sterdy wall were separating to form and archway, and archway into a street, a magical street, Diagon Ally.  
Remus as if wasn't impressed by the moving wall strode straight through it he stopped though as he reached the other side. He felt warmth, a feeling inside him that would force a smile onto anyone's face. He looked around at all the fascinating shops around him until he froze in the middle of the street.  
"REMUS"he heard someone shout "REMUS? It's me Sirius" to this Remus felt his legs run uncontrollably toward this voice until, halt he was face to face with one of his best friends, Sirius Black. "So how are you, got a bit worried didn't hear from you all summer, what's the matter? Smoky ill or something" Smoky was Remus's owl .in the wizarding world owls send their post, not postmen. "No, sorry just got carried away with being at home" Remus tried to recover. Though he was like a brother to Remus he just forgot to write. "So do you wanna come round with me to get your stuff, I've got to get mine yet" Sirius suggested. So off they went searching different shops for the montage of equipment and books. They bought all their stuff quiet quickly and were having an ice cream when a strange voice hit Remus's ears. "I told you to wait for me by Gingots at 1.30" exclaimed a woman at Sirius. {Remus assumed this was his mother} "And it's now 2.00 and your still no where near Gingotts!" shouted the woman at the ever reddening Sirius. "Ok mum I made a mistake now can we drop it people are staring" pleaded Sirius in an under tone. "No I will not drop" she said, "me and your father were worried sick, now come on we need to go and find him." Sirius said good-bye to Remus and left with his ranting mother by his side. He knew it wasn't nice but he couldn't help but laugh.  
It was around 4 o'clock now and Remus was looking at all the brooms in Quality Quidich Supplies when he felt someone pock at his shoulder .He quickly turned round to find the ever-pretty Lily smiling back at him. "Hiya? It's so good to see you I tried to contact you but my owl was ill "she said in a happy voice. "Oh? It's all right. You wanna go for a drink" he suggested and Lily agreed. It wasn't till they were in a funny conversation when Remus felt his cheeks melt. "What's the matter "said Lily in a quiet worried voice. "Nothing "he said in return, But it wasn't nothing he had just seen his parents. But like typical parents they saw him with Lily and had obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion because they were staring at him. Giggling and waving and to Remus's horror imitating kisses. Lily seeing this thought that it was hilarious. And then to both Remus's surprise and his parents Lily walked out of her seat and kissed Remus on the lips and said goodbye laughing at his beetroot face. Though, this surprise kiss was not the most embarrassing part of this scene oh no, because his parent were only feet away and when he turned to them he saw not his parents but two crying tomatoes. But these were not tears of joy or sorrow these were tears of laughter. They had laughed and were still laughing so much they cried and with one last re- enactment they walked off leaving Remus to think over his excuse.  
The day dragged on until the moon finally started to rise and for Remus this meant come fronting his worse nightmare...His parents! The walk back seems relatively shorter then this morning and this was not good. Remus had not yet thought up an explanation that could explain his behaviour and it was dawning on him that the best solution was to just stay low and deny everything. Yes, this was the best option seems as there wasn't another one. As Remus extended his arm to open the door to his surprise and shook the door automatically sung open. And standing in the thresh hold was none other then Lily herself. "What are you doing here" whispered Remus. "Well" she started with a sympathetic expression "I felt bad about what I did, so I thought I'd come and sort the matter out for you, I know you wouldn't have and explanation planned". Though Remus was not happy that Lily had thought so less of his intelligence that a; simple explanation wasn't accessible, she was right. And for the first time in the last couple of hours Remus smiled, though he knew that he would still have a hard time he felt as if a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. Lily steeped as side and opened the door fully to reveal his parents and Lily's parents and an older looking girl drinking tea inside all smiling at Remus. Remus felt a flush of red fill his cheeks like in Diagon Ally. "So. You've come back then," said his father in an amused tone. Remus ignored this and just sat down.  
Remus didn't say another word for along time after that. Though amongst the endless babble of talking parents Remus managed to decipher a few words but apart from that he turn deaf. He was thinking about what he saw this morning out of the window. What did it mean? Was it real? What ever it was Remus felt a sense of familiarity.  
The weekend trip to London was over. And not one word was spoken about the incident in Diagon Ally though Remus noticed the odd look occasionally. The journey home was just the same as the arrival. They finally reached the little quaint house called home. Remus spent the next 3 weeks reading the new books he had acquired, to try and get a head so by the time he was at Hogwarts he would just be about on schedule. It was dark wizards through the ages by Brenda forester that Remus stumbled over it. It was in page 78. "DARK ARTS learn the defence" this intrigued Remus for he was exceptional at defence against the dark arts it wasn't however and urge to use the dark arts, rather to protect himself from them. But what intrigued him more then that was that it was a course over next summer;  
  
DARK ARTS the defence, a 2-month course on how to defend yourself in the hour of need. Only people between 15 and 18 may apply. Certain tests are required to be completed. If interested send and owl to Fussia Morguela.  
  
Remus's eyes did not leave these words, he read them several times. It was like something had a hold on him and he couldn't escape it wasn't until the clock rang 11 times did he realize he had to go. He looked up from the parchment to look around his room for any sign of life. His bedroom was pretty mundane. The walls were a deep dank blue and were covered with an assortment of diagrams and posters of difficult potions and different rare stones and plants. The floor was a rouge wood leading up to his worn old oak desk. There were 3 draws on either side of the desk all of them full to the brim with papers and books. The top of his desk was stained with a medley of coloured ink and covered in parchment filled with long essays on various magicical topics, quills lying all over the place. But this is what he called home. A chaotic cluttered place but it was home. Remus sighed a hearty sigh of bliss and rose off the cushioned chair at his desk and made his way to the door knob though just as he was about to wipe his long slender fingers over the knob he jolted round to the sound of a bang. To his relief and surprise it was just an owl, he breathed a sigh of releif and walked briskly over. The bird was a magnificent tawny owl, which looked very honoured at Remus's gesture to sit on his bed. Remus took the letter off the bird and stroked the soft feathers near its head. He knew that it couldn't be off Sirius, James, Lily or Peter because all owned male owls and this was a female. There was only one person who owned a female owl and to his delight he was right.  
  
Dear Remus, Missing you loads. I can't wait to see you {hope you haven't changed I loved your hair}. I've decided to enrol in a defence against dark arts course over the next summer. May be you should join, you'd be really good at it. Any way I just though I'd say hello as I'm missing you so much.  
  
Love Dizzy  
  
Remus smiled ever so slightly. Dizzy was no ordinary witch, ok yes she hadn't anything wrong with her but it was a fact that she was the most beautiful and powerful being to touch the earth in 2000 years. This was very true, as Remus had discovered. She had long golden blonde hair and perfect blue eyes like little pools of water. Her skin was faultless and she was a perfect size. Her magical ability and power was immense. She could just think of something and it would happen. She had no need for wands, though to become a licensed wizard or witch she had to be trained in the art of wand using, so she had to attend Hogwarts. She was a bubbly, over excited girl who loved jokes and pranks but hated anyone referring to her as "the most beautiful and powerful being to touch the earth". Dizzy and Remus became very good friend, you could even say they were best friends. Ever since their first year they would walk around the grounds talking for hours and they became so close it was unreal. He could finish her sentences and she knew what he was thinking just by his facial expressions. Remus jerked back out of his fantasies and folded the letter up and put it into his pocket, and made his way downstairs. He saw no point in owling her back because he would be seeing her in 24 hours. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his father out of the widow placing his trunk in the boot of the car, with his mother standing next to him. Remus walked through the living room, which was decorated in a warm peach and green pattern and straight into the kitchen. He Walked out of the house and up to his parents. "Stop doing that you know I hate it" his mother shouted with her hands on her hips. Remus had a tendency to crack his fingers whenever he got nervous. "Ok, but are we leaving now" he asked as he just reached his parents " Well in a minute yes" his farther answered "Oh" Remus muttered looking up at his lovly little cottage home. " Why I thought you loved it there" his mother inquired. "I do it's just I hate leaving" Remus said raising his head to his mother who had her arms around him giving him a big hug. When she finally let go Remus took one last look at his home and got into the car. His mother got in next followed by his farther who started the car. Even though Remus was 15 he always said "goodbye house". 


End file.
